


Finding him

by LadyEkaterina



Series: Gallavich Week 2019 [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gallavich Week, Love, M/M, Soulmates, gw2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Gallavich Week 2019 Day 2In Another LifeIn another universe Misha and Ian haven’t met yet. But they are being led to each other by shared dreams





	Finding him

Misha woke suddenly. He’d been dreaming about the red head again. This time they were in prison together. The details were sketchy but he remembered kissing the red head and calling him “Ian”. Ian had called him “Mickey” in these dreams, a name he had never used. He had had dreams with “Ian” for most of his adult life. Sometimes funny, sometimes almost nightmares. But they always ended the same way. With him and the red haired man kissing. He’d spoken with his sister Amanda about it and even shared some of the dreams. Not every scene though!  
Everyone knew the Milkoviches had the sight, it was their speciality. Amanda was the best in the family. Misha only got odd flashes. And these dreams. Amanda thought it was some kind of connection between Misha and an alternate version of himself, one called Mickey who was in a relationship with this Ian. But she couldn’t figure out why. 

Curtis wasn’t his real name. It was the name he was known by at the Fairy Tail and he didn’t want Tim to know that It wasn’t his real name. He and Tim were just having fun. Curtis couldn’t settle with any man. Because of the dreams.  
Curtis was dreaming of the dark haired boy again. They were at a checkpoint and the boy, what did he call him? “Mickey” was wearing a dress. That wasn’t the weirdest part though. The two kissed and then “Mickey” got in a car and drove away, leaving him tearful and murmuring his name over and over “Mickey Mickey Mickey.” Why would he let this Mickey go if it made him so unhappy?  
“Hey Curtis wake up....” Tim shook his boyfriend. Curtis rubbed his eyes noticing they were wet with tears and glared at the blonde older man next to him.  
“Who is Mickey, Curtis? You were calling out that name through the night yet again”  
“I don’t know” Curtis was grumpy. “I’ve never met anyone called Mickey.”  
Tim didn’t believe him, but he shrugged. He knew he was lucky to get someone as gorgeous as Curtis. He just wished it was mutual. He nuzzled at Curtis.  
“Time to get up, love. We’re going to the fair today with Geoff and Marcus, remember?”  
“I know” Curtis knew he was being unfair being angry at Tim for waking him up, but his dreams felt so much more real to him than this his so called “real” life. 

The four men walked around the fair, Tim had his arm around Curtis possessively.  
“Oh look guys” Marcus trilled. “A fortune teller. Come on”  
They went over to the tent and peered inside. Amanda Milkovich was sat ready with 4 chairs, as if she had been expecting them, which of course she had. But when she saw Curtis, her eyes widened in recognition. A smile flickered across her face, followed by a look of concentration. She recovered herself enough to bid them all to sit. Marcus gleefully handed over money and she took his hand. She told him of all the good fortune coming his way rushing the reading so she could get to Curtis. Then she took the redhead’s hand. There was a flurry of imagery in her head. Pictures she has seen before in her brother’s dreams. But seemingly from a different view. “You are connected to another reality, Ian.” She said. “It comes through in dreams. You both have the link. It’s important somehow. I think maybe it’s because you are supposed to be together?”  
Tim pulled Curtis hand away and said petulantly “Come on Curtis, she’s obviously a fraud. She doesn’t even know your name.” He wanted them to leave this place; to leave this strange woman who seemed to know something about his boyfriend that he couldn’t begin to understand.  
“No. I want to stay. She IS for real, Tim. . Ian’s my real name. I need to know what it all means... I need to find...”. He left it unsaid but Tim already knew. “Mickey?” He said sadly.  
Ian nodded. “I’m sorry, Tim.” Tim released his hold on the man and sat down, blinking back the tears.  
“Ian,“ Amanda continued. “Your dreams are the connection with you and Mish_” she stopped and corrected herself hurriedly. “Mickey” She smiled “But you are here, at the fair, which I think means you will find answers soon.”  
“Hey how did you know my name” Amanda pursed her lips and then grinned at Ian, her head on one side. She shrugged and moved to take Geoff’s hand. 

Misha was helping his friend out with the shooting gallery when he heard his sisters voice in his head. This was pretty unusual. Amanda found it exhausting. But clear as day he heard “He’s here. Ian is here” he saw 4 men including his dream redhead walking into his sister’s tent. Misha stopped dead.  
“Misha! Get with it” a small duck hit his head.  
“Sorry. “ Misha snapped to attention and reset the game. “You ok if I duck out for a few minutes? He threw the duck back to his friend. “Amanda’s in my head”  
The carnies were used to the strange Milkovich behaviours “Yeah no worries”

After their experience in the fortune teller, Tim had wanted to hit something very hard. He walked around with his friends and, he supposed, his ex, Curtis/Ian or whoever. He was looking for an outlet for his rage. He noticed Ian was scanning each tent, every game, probably trying to figure out what the fortune teller had meant. Marcus and Geoff were full of excitement about their predictions. Tim suddenly caught sight of the shooting gallery. Perfect.  
“Fancy a go?” He asked the others. Marcus and Geoff were game, although they were both giggling like schoolgirls. Even Ian smiled and nodded at him. So Tim went up to the young carnie. “Four please”. He handed over his money and the men took the guns. Tim imagined each duck was that Mickey’s head and when he missed every one, it did nothing to improve his temper. Geoff and Marcus were waving the rifles around ridiculously, but still managed a couple of ducks each. Ian was quiet and methodical. He shot each and every duck clean off. The others were impressed.  
“Where ever did you learn to shoot like that?” Tim asked amazedly.  
Before Ian could answer a low voice came from behind him “ROTC.” He spun round to stare at the man of his dreams who was quite literally standing in front of him.

And then what happens? Mickey was curious.  
“I don’t know. I woke up!”  
“And Mandy is a fortune teller?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Weird” Mickey looked at his watch. “Alarm call in 40 mins. Wanna come down here?”  
“Always.”  
Ian jumped out of his bunk and snuggled in with Mickey. The two curled up together until the prison morning alarm sounded and the lights came on.

In another universe Misha and Ian stared at each other in wonder. Ian spoke first.  
"There you are."  
Misha smiled "Here I am.” He bit his lip.  
“C’mere.”  
He gestured towards Ian. The two moved quickly into each other’s arms and kissed passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Misha is a Russian short form of Mikhail.


End file.
